I Won't Dance
by Jatd4ever
Summary: After leading them to the ballroom on a top secret mission, or so he called it, Sir Theodore informed them of the real reason of joining him there. They were certainly not amused. (Jane/Gunther)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters**

**Got inspired by the song "I won't dance" by Fred Astaire and this fic happened. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After leading them to the ballroom on a top secret mission, or so he called it, Sir Theodore informed them of the real reason of joining him there. They were certainly not amused.

"No offense Sir, but there is no way I am dancing with her" complained Gunther

"And there is no way I am dancing with him" complained Jane

"When you two learn to get along then you will resume your knightly training. In the meantime, you two can work on your footwork as well as hone your dancing"

"This is so unfair"

"Not all things in life are fair Jane"

Walking off, Jane still complained "Come back Sir, there is no way I am doing this!"

Gunther's thoughts however were more of a different kind of frustration. The boy was going through puberty, which was normal for his age, 15, and his perspective on girls was not as hateful as it used to be. For that matter, he hated it very much so, but even more so when he sometimes found Jane cute in a weird sort of way. His newfound thoughts at times left him confused and even more hateful of Jane though he had not noticed his hate being oddly misplaced or perhaps confused for an emotion that was opposite of that nature. Leaving him in a scenario that was less then desired, he let out a frustrated groan, and offered a hand "If we are going to go this then I am leading" He demanded

"This is ridiculous"

"Come on, if you ever want to see a sword again then we will first have to swing"

"Well if you put it that way... No! Wait, how could I? You are just looking for an excuse to laugh at me are you not?'

At times he wished she would just shut her mouth long enough so that he could at least enjoy such a moment, though his mind refused to let him, as well as his own mouth too. "The only thing you will lose is your pride and that does not account for much does it?" He retorted

"If you tell anyone I swear..."

"Trust me, the last thing I want is for there to be rumors"

"Fine!"

How hard could it be to dance? There was no harm in it was it? As they did a simple waltz, they both found it quite peculiar that it was rather enjoyable. After all they both enjoyed dancing just not with each other, or so they thought. It was the first time for then to be paired in such a way. Gunther cursed himself for thinking that she smelled nice while Jane wondered when had Gunther become so light on his feet. What was even more strange was that five minutes went by without there being so much as a word of argument, not even a word for that matter. Delicious silence, swiftness of feet, and boldness of step. If words were as swift as his dancing, perhaps Jane would have given allowance to enjoy his company. And if remarks were as beautiful as form, then Gunther would have found it even harder to change his line of thoughts.

If it was not for the sound of a door closing somewhere, they would have kept on at it. They froze in place and let go off each others hands once they realized how awkward they should have felt. Clearing his throat, he voiced cracked as asked "Do you think five minutes is enough?"

"I guess so"

Part of him regretted that such a beautiful step could make his head so cloudy. Or how empty space felt without her air. "It was not so bad actually" A comment of which was truly from the heart.

Jane felt so embarrassed, and strangely felt fine with the thought that it was enjoyable. "No it was not" she replied

For the sake of sanity, he presented her with a lie. "But we agree that this never happened right?" A lie to save his place.

"Agreed" she said

Who knows where the thought came from or for what reason he dare ask, but his mouth moved faster then his brain did. "Perhaps this never happened could happen again"

And though Jane could not stand him when they were sparring partners, as dancing partners it was tolerable, even enjoyable. For politeness sake, for the sake of making peace, and a bit for her own sake, she answered "Maybe it could"

Was there a moment? Was there a slight chance that Gunther was thinking that she was not so bad? And was there an even bigger chance that Jane thought he was not so bad? Who knows since fate, irony, and reality loves to mess with things. Coming out from nowhere, Sir Theodore clapped "Good work you two"

Suddenly conscious of their closeness, they both screamed and moved three feet away from each other.

Finding it rather amusing, he chuckled "Come now, did you think I would not be watching? I had to make sure you did not kill each other"

"It was dreadful" Jane said

"Like she said" said Gunther

"Come now, that was not what you were saying a moment ago now was it?"

Both squires looked down at their feet shyly, and they both left, going their separate ways. Sir Theodore chuckled to himself "They certainly grow up fast" And he continued to laugh until propriety demanded respectful calmness and reserve.


End file.
